


Drive my car

by alycat



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Undercover As Prostitute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve agreed to go undercover, his one hope was that Danny wouldn't get to see him dressed up as a hooker. He also wanted to solve the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive my car

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kjanddean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Undercover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692640) by [kjanddean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean). 



Steve tugged at the edge of his mesh shirt, frowning down at himself and cursing every person who had thought  _him_ going under cover was a good idea. Really, anyone else on the team would have been better. Well, maybe not Danny but that was more because he would be too grumpy for anyone to buy him as a hooker.

Hawaii didn't really get cold, but Steve was used to more clothes than he was wearing in that moment and while the clinging leather pants were warm enough, he tried to ignore the chill that made his nipples harden against the see-through material. The only good thing was that Chin and Kono had been the only ones to see him prepared because there was no way that Danny would ever let it go if he saw Steve dressed up as a hooker.

"How did my life turn into this?" Steve muttered to himself, trying to tug the mesh shirt down some more even though it really didn't hide anything.

There had been a time when his life had been about night vision goggles, sniper rifles and covert operations but that was before he had returned to Hawaii. Before he had started up the 5-0 and long before Danny had crashed into his life. For some reason things had been easier then, less grey areas.

Yet another car slowed in beside of him, and Steve turned to look at the driving, forcing a smile on his face but the car sped up again, coming to a stop further down the street and one of the younger hookers got inside. He still wasn't sure why he had been the one to be chosen for the undercover work - he was the boss, after all, shouldn't that count for something?

"We better get this son of a bitch," Steve muttered, leaning against the wall and plastering another fake smile onto his lips until he recognized the silver Camaro and saw the wide grin of the driver. "Oh, hell no."

"Aloha," Danno said, pulling in to a stop in front of Steve. "How about you get your pretty ass inside?"

Steve gritted his teeth together, pulling in a few deep breaths and slowly counting down from ten before he addressed his partner.

"Are you kidding me?" Steve groaned. "Danny, what the fuck? I'm _undercover_ here. Go away."

"And you're picking up a lot of customers? Because really, if looks could kill, this street would be littered with dead johns."

"Shut up, Danno."

"Just get inside, get in the car before your cover is blown. You're not gonna get anything tonight and we'll send someone else tomorrow. Trust me, you're not picking up anyone when you're glaring at the world like that. Get. Inside."

Steve sighed, but after a moment’s hesitation he did push away from the wall, walking over to the car and sliding into the passenger seat.

"Pretty ass?" he asked once the door closed behind him. "And really, I'm not that bad of a hooker."

The look Danny shot him at that made Steve sigh, leaning back into the seat as the car sped down the street.

"And you complain about _my_ driving?"

"This is my car, Steve," Danny pointed out. "I can drive it however I want. Stop complaining."

Steve grunted his response, shifting in the seat and wincing when the movement made the leather rub uncomfortably against his cock. If he had thought standing on a street corner dressed in the too-tight clothes had been weird it was nothing compared to sitting in Danno's car. It didn't help that the pants had been much too tight to fit underwear beneath and without really thinking about it Steve popped the button open. He looked over to the side when he heard a low, strangled sound but Danny's eyes were fixed firmly on the road in front of them.

"You do realize that you're supposed to be a hooker, not a stripper, right?" Danny said after a few minutes. "I know it must be confusing for you but there is a difference."

"Do you know how tight these things are?" Steve asked, motioning down towards his lap. "I mean, I know you have a thing for shirts and strangling ties but I like to be able to breathe."

"And you breathe through your dick?" Danny asked, taking a turn all too quickly and Steve steadied himself with one hand against the dashboard.

"Funny. Very."

To his surprise, Danny didn't snark back and instead they drove in silence until Danny pulled into a stop in front of Steve's house. Popping the button had seemed a good idea when he was sitting down but as he stepped out of the car he could feel the previously tight pants slide down on his hips and he realized that the mesh shirt had ridden up to show off even more of his belly.

"These damn clothes," he muttered but instead of the teasing he expected he was only met by silence that made him look up.

He was used to Danny looking at him, most of the times that happened it was with resignation, annoyance or humor, not with the undisguised heat as his gaze travelled over Steve's body.

"Danny?"

"Fuck," Danny breathed out. "We should get inside. You must be...freezing."

It had been cold before, standing on that corner, but with the way Danny was looking at him there was no way Steve could feel cold anymore. With one hand at his hip, holding the pants in place, he quickly moved to unlock the door and walked inside, Danny close on his heel.

"Steve."

Danny's voice sounded strained and when the door closed behind them, Steve turned around to face his friend.

"Yeah?"

He got no answer, what he got was Danny pressing him up against the wall and warm hands pushed up under the shirt and dragged over Steve's nipples.

"Fucking hell, you look so hot," Danny mumbled, lips against Steve's neck and his breath sent a hot shiver down Steve's back.

"Danno?" Steve mumbled, reaching down to rest his hands on Danny's hips.

"Want me to stop?" Danny asked, licking a stripe up Steve's neck. "Because I can stop. But damn, Steve. I don't want to."

Steve thought that maybe he should push Danny away, stop whatever what about to happen between them, but if he was honest with himself he really didn't want. to. So maybe he'd been watching Danny since they first crashed into each other's lives but he had never really caught Danny looking back before. He did a lot more than watch now, though, his lips moving up Steve's jaw until their lips slotted together in a first kiss and Steve knew there was no backing away. They both wanted it and it would be happening right there and then.

Danny's hands came down to push Steve's leather pants down, protesting when they got stuck against his sweat damp skin.

"Off."

"Hey, careful," Steve protested when Danny tugged harder.

"Fuck babe, nothing under?" Danny mumbled, taking a step back and staring down at where the open vee of the black pants revealed nothing but bare skin and curls of dark hair.

"Didn't fit," Steve muttered and he was just about to say something more but before he got a word out, Danny fell to his knees. "What are - oh - "

Danny's lips were soft against his skin, tongue following the treasure trail and down and slowly he kissed further down until he couldn't reach more skin. More carefully he took a firm grip of Steve's pants and slowly peeled them down, groaning when Steve's cock came free, already hard and slapping up against his belly with a wet sound.

"Steve," Danny breathed out, his breath shockingly warm against Steve's cock. "You could've fucking told me you wanted this. Wasted time."

Before Steve could answer, wet heat surrounded the head of his dick and there was no way Steve could look away from how Danny's lips looked as they were stretched around his cock. He had wanted it, a want that had been there every time they had sat down to watch a movie together and share some beers, always with much less room between them than there should be.

Danny's eyes slid shut and a low moan left him when he slowly slid further down, taking more and more of Steve's cock into his mouth.

"Fuck, Danno," Steve breathed out.

A low hum spread around him and Steve groaned, leaning further back against the wall and pushing his hips forward. He reached down, pushing one hand into Danny's neat hair and he couldn't help but smile at how much he liked messing Danny up some. Pushing his other hand down, Steve traced the curve of Danny's mouth where it was wrapped around his cock and they both moaned in unison.

"Can you take it deeper?"

Danny didn't answer, instead he opened his eyes and looked up at Steve, tiling his head back some and swallowing. Steve groaned when he felt his cock push even deeper down Danny's throat until he was all the way inside. Danny's mouth was perfection and when Steve started slowly fucking in and out between pink lips it was a better rush than any wave he'd ever taken. Strong hands moved over his hips, sliding back to cup his ass and Steve moaned when one finger pushed down between his ass cheeks and rubbed against his hole.

The small touch was enough for Steve's hips to buck forward and he couldn't stop himself from taking a firmer grip of Danny's hair before putting up a faster pace. It was obvious that Danny could take it, low moans escaping him as he relaxed his throat to let Steve take what he needed. With one hand tangled in Danny's hair and that finger brushing against him, Steve knew he wouldn't be able to last long. The way Danny looked up at him, undisguised heat in his eyes, made Steve groan and he pulled back slightly to let Danny suck slowly at the head of his cock. Steve's breath got stuck in his throat when he looked down and realized that Danny had moved one hand from Steve's hip and was instead pushing it against his own hard cock.

"Fuck, yeah," Steve moaned. "You're liking this? My cock in your- oh _fuck_."

Danny's tongue circled the head of his cock at the same time as he rubbed at his own dick, the moan he let out sending shivers up Steve's spine. Feeling Danny swallowing around him made Steve's cock pulse and he let out a low growl, hand tightening in Danny's hair before his hips snapped forward as he came. His eyes slammed shut as he pulsed his release into Danny's mouth, watching in awe as his partner swallowed each drop.

"Fuck, _fuck_ ," Steve groaned, his release pulsing out of him and the feeling of Danny swallowing around him made it even better.

He could tell the very second that Danny found his own release, throat fluttering around his cock and Steve's hips snapped forward one last time as he felt Danny moan eagerly around him. With a low groan Danny pulled back, letting Steve's cock slide from his mouth with one more flick of his tongue before he leaned back and looked up at Steve. A few droplets of come still lingered on Danny's lips and Steve couldn't hold back a groan at the sight; in a way it was even hotter than having his partner swallowing around him.

Slowly Steve came back down from the high he had been riding, suddenly all too aware of the way his already skimpy clothing had been pushed aside and how he must look to Danny.

"Danno," he said, pulling his partner off the floor. "What now?"

Danny looked at him, head tilted to the side and Steve tried to look at the droplets of come or the way Danny's hair was messier than he'd ever seen it before.

"I guess I should head home," Danny said with a shrug, looking down to where Steve was pulling his pants back up.

"What?"

It wasn't the answer Steve had expected but when he looked closer he could see the doubt and resignation in Danny's eyes.

"Well, I mean-" Danny started but Steve didn't let him get the words out.

"Oh, shut up," he said and pulled Danny in for a deep kiss. "Let's go to bed?"

Danny looked surprised but then he laughed and easily followed Steve up the stairs.

"Always the one to boss me around," Danny said with a laugh. "So, if I blow you again, do I get to drive my own car tomorrow?"

Steve thought about that for a moment but then he laughed.

"No way. But I'll blow you in return."

He figured it was a good deal, and Danny seemed to agree.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
